Still Human
by theblondeknight45
Summary: Bartholomew Kuma will die very, very soon. Dr. Vegapunk's greatest creation yet, the Pacifista final model, is almost ready, at the cost of the life of a Warlord. Yet, Kuma does not resist the change, he embraces it, for he knows what lies beyond death for him. Very short one shot I whipped up real quick, enjoy. Christian elements inside: don't like, please read. ;)


**A very short one shot I wrote up thinking about my own life, having graduated from high school in June and moving on into new things, into the unknown and leaving behind many friends and memories, good and bad. Yes, there is an element of faith and Christian spirituality to this fic, but I it is a pretty short fic, counting the description you are currently reading. Either way, if you don't like it, as it has been said so famously before by every fan fiction author ever, don't read.**

 **Regardless, I've come to enjoy Kuma more and more recently, and i feel like the timing on this fic was perfect. I don't own One Piece or anything related, but I hope you enjoy my spin on Oda's wonderful character. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated, if you feel this morsel of a fic is worth the time.**

* * *

The darkness of the cold laboratory was everywhere, in his chest, in his arms, in his eyes, in his soul, if he had one anymore. The chills grew colder and stung deeper as the door opened and the figure of Dr. Vegapunk slithered toward him. His voice was more binding than the restraints across Kuma's body, holding him in place like a bug in a specimen jar.

"Shall we begin our work for today, Bartholomew?"

"Certainly," Kuma replied, emotionless, undaunted, as he had been programed to.

"Your brain has already undergone conversion, you are over seventy percent cyborg now, and by tomorrow, you will have been completely transformed into PX-0, the final version of my Pacifista creation. You will be the greatest weapon conceived in all of history...and yet, your human component will make you superior to your wholly machine brethren, I believe. Today, we will focus not on what modifications I have made, but on what you have been since birth."

"As you wish, Doctor."

"What solace do you receive from this?" Vegapunk asked, holding up Kuma's large, purple Bible.

"I find it comforting, the words which I have taken to heart put me into perspective," Kuma, replied, still looking up into the ceiling, still laying more contently than stone.

"Does it give you forgiveness?"

"It tells me of it."

"So you believe you have a spiritual heart? A choice to believe in perspective?"

"Yes. I don't imagine you can ever take that away from me."

"We'll see…" Vegapunk retorted, putting down the Bible and jotting several notes down, "What else do you take comfort in?"

"Losing fear."

"Yes, I will make you fearless, I will make you more than anyone else could, living, dead, or imaginary...but at this moment, tell me Bartholomew, what is your greatest fear?"

"I fear that one day I will forget. I will forget my purpose, my time spent, I fear that the things I once did, whether good or bad, will be shadows that I can no longer touch, phantoms I can no longer perceive, that my past and my identity will be stripped away, and that I will be a shell for the rest of existence, at least on the outside."

"You fear what you will become...and yet you find comfort in losing all fear because of what I will make you?"

"Yes."

"And you believe that whatever faith you have or whatever personal convictions you hold will keep your soul free, but leave your body to be mine?"

"Yes."

Vegapunk scribbled more notes down, a frown steadily emerging on his face. Kuma had not shifted an inch since he laid down hours ago, he did not flinch at the tampering on his body and the components within, nor had he flinched at the questions or the subtle condescension within Vegapunk's questions.

"You know, Bartholomew," the doctor spoke again, "I've decided to honor your request, and I altered your programming to allow you to fulfill that last mission you spoke of. Of course, when our work is finished, your past life will indeed be nothing to you, but now, in your final day, what does Dragon mean to you?"

Monkey D. Dragon...the man whom Kuma could not think of as a father, for that would be an insult to him, was much more than a mere man. In so many different ways, Kuma had nothing more than respect and admiration for the leader of the Revolutionary Army, but it ran deeper than that. Perhaps being a cyborg was what allowed him to think that way, but Kuma simply couldn't describe their relationship in human terms, nothing in the range of mankind could possibly do so. Yet, the opposite was also true.

"Dragon taught me how to be human."

"Is that so? Care to elaborate on that, Bartholomew?"

"He put everything in my life into new perspective. He showed me humanity in a new light, and taught me why what the Revolutionaries fight for is important."

"Did he give you the book?"

"No, but he showed me new insights in it."

"So there is a link between Dragon and your faith?"

"Yes."

"What is your faith, in detail?"

"I believe that Dragon's work is destined to succeed, for there are forces beyond your comprehension at work, and they do not discriminate. Pirates, marines, revolutionaries...we are all judged in the end, and our work in the present affects our sentencing. No matter our allegiance, if our hearts and deeds are in the right place, we will succeed in the end, and when it is all said and done, there will be reward for those that have suffered."

"Will you be rewarded? Despite what I will make you do? Despite what you have already done, 'Tyrant'?"

"I have soul, I always have, and when my body is altered beyond going back, I think my soul will be judged. My time is almost here, doctor, and I would like to think that I've done more good than evil, as a Revolutionary, a Warlord, a Tyrant, and a man...and even a cyborg."

"If you had the power...would you stave off this transformation? If I offered you the chance to reject the transformation into a Pacifista, would you take it?"

"...No."

Vegapunk smiled, evidently pleased in what he perceived from Kuma. He turned his head at the chirping of an alarm, cursing under his breath.

"The execution of Portgas D. Ace is soon upon us, there is much to be done. I will return in a moment."

He quickly left without another word, and Kuma remained, still unmoved, still silent, still laying in wait of the slumber to come. With the coming of dawn, Second Division Commander Ace would not be the only one to lose his life. Kuma wondered if their souls would be joined on the adventure after physical life. Well...he'd find out sooner or later. He then took the opportunity to think back, while he still could, and remember what he cherished most.

...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...

This was it. This was the end. His heart was pounding, mostly due to the medication Vegapunk flooded him with, making it weaker and easier to extract. In a moment, he would lose himself forever in this life, and become the complete and total slave of the World Government, save for that one last mission he managed to get.

Things were starting to fuzzy, and when they were clear again, he would be completely transformed into PX-0, the first true Pacifista. He decided that he had two more things to say, even if they weren't both heard.

 _Dragon...I leave the rest to you, and your armies. I will watch over your son's crew as best I can, and give them safe passage into the New World...thank you._

 _"Finally, brethren, farewell. Become complete. Be of good comfort, be of one mind, live in peace, and the God of love and peace will be with you."_

Bartholomew Kuma died that night.

* * *

 **The verse above is 2 Corinthians 13:11 for those who wish to know. Thanks for reading, even if it wasn't much of a fic. Have a great day :)**


End file.
